Better be Gryffindor - Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Buffy e Spike assistem Harry Potter, decidindo então jogar um jogo, no qual eles sortearão todos os seus amigos nas casas de Hogwarts. (Maioritariamente apenas fofo e engraçado, mas fica bem tocante no final) Post-Series


Sinopse:

Buffy e Spike assistem Harry Potter, decidindo então jogar um jogo, no qual eles sortearão todos os seus amigos nas casas de Hogwarts.

Maioritariamente apenas fofo e engraçado, mas fica bem tocante no final.

Post-Series.

Género: Fluffy ; Cute ; Humor.

Pairing: Spike x Buffy Summers

Crossover: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer & Harry Potter

Rating: Apto para todas as audiências.

Disclaimer:

Todas as personagens, cenários, etc., de reconhecimento público, são propriedade dos seus respectivos criadores. Não se pretende realizar nenhuma violação de direitos de autoria.

Notas da Autora:

Tudo bem, então, eu escrevi isto às sete da manhã, sem dormir. Acredito que o material da linha de tempo sobre os filmes, tweets do autor, Buffyverse, etc. pode não se alinhar. Certo, mas… - agita varinha mágica - Isso já não importa. :O

Notas da Tradutora:

Este oneshot é da autoria de ThePsychoticQueen, eu apenas o traduzi com a devida permissão.

Deparei-me com este oneshot por acaso e gostei bastante, foi um sopro de ar fresco. Sempre imaginei que esta relação seria algo do estilo "bate-me que eu gosto".

Espero que desfrutem da história.

* * *

 _Poderão encontrar a versão original aqui_ :

archiveofourown works / 6798877

* * *

 **Better be… Gryffindor!**

Buffy e Spike estavam aconchegados no sofá, a ver tv. Spike distraidamente alimentou-a com pipocas, deixando o snack cair na sua boca, estando ela deitada em cima dele.

Eles haviam passado uma boa hora a tentar descobrir o que iriam ver, mas uma vez que Spike a informou de que nunca havia assistido Harry Potter, a decisão foi feita rapidamente.

Cinco filmes depois, e seis sacos de pipocas mais tarde, eles decidiram fazer uma pausa. Levantando-se do seu poleiro, Buffy bocejou, esticando os braços acima dela tal qual um gato.

― Que horas são? ― Ela questionou-se com curiosidade, limpando os restos de pipocas da camisola.

― Quase cinco, love ― respondeu Spike, erguendo-se e passando os braços à volta dela.

― Da manhã? ― gritou de olhos arregalados.

Ela nem sequer se havia apercebido que tinha passado assim tanto tempo. Ela amava Harry Potter, pelo que quando ouviu que Spike nunca vira os filmes, fez da sua missão pessoal consertar isso. De qualquer forma, que tipo de pessoa nunca ouvira falar de Harry Potter? Spike parecia conhecer todos os outros grandes filmes lá fora, na verdade ele recorria a referências sobre Star Wars com frequência.

No entanto ao aproximar-se à janela, Buffy percebeu que ele estava certo. O sol já brilhava por detrás das persianas e Buffy finalmente tornou-se consciente da fadiga que acometia o seu corpo, enquanto as suas pálpebras lutavam por manter-se abertas.

― Hora de ir para a cama? ― Spike sugeriu, acariciando o pescoço dela.

― Hora de ir para cama ― Buffy concordou, bocejando novamente. Repentinamente, esta soltou um grito, ao ter os seus pés separados do chão. Buffy riu, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Spike, enquanto este a carregava escadas acima.

À medida que ele subia os degraus, a mente de Buffy vagava pelo filme.

― Spike? ― Ela murmurou, ao ser depositada na cama.

― Yeh, love? ― perguntou, colocando-se ao lado dela.

― Joguemos a algo. Ainda não estou cansada ― disse Buffy, bocejando.

Ele riu, assentindo e afastando o cabelo do rosto dela.

― Tudo bem. Que jogo queres jogar? ― perguntou ele.

― Que tal… nós sortearmos toda a gente nas casas? ― Ela decidiu, as pestanas trémulas, entre abrir e fechar.

― Poderia ser interessante o suficiente. Está bem, começamos com quem?

― Willow. Para onde ela iria? ― perguntou Buffy, curiosa por saber onde Spike a colocaria.

― Essa é fácil. Ravenclaw. A ruiva é assustadoramente esperta, há isso é que é ― contou-lhe, traçando padrões no braço dela. Buffy soltou um ruído de concordância.

― Dawn?

― Gryffindor ― retorquiu Spike. Ainda quando Hufflepuff pudesse ser definitivamente uma opção para a pequena, Gryffindor parecia a escolha mais acertada.

― E o que há de Xander? ― perguntou ela com curiosidade.

― Oh, Hufflepuff, definitivamente ― respondeu imediatamente Spike. ― Trabalhador, leal. Harris encaixa-se lá como um "ursinho a tomar chá"― acrescentou Spike, resmungando.

― Hey! Não há vergonha em ser Hufflepuff ― disse Buffy, defendendo o seu amigo.

― Eles são a Casa dos Efeminados. Quero dizer, quem desejaria realmente ficar em Hufflepuff. Eles soam como um monte de angustiados ― apontou Spike.

― Sabias que a autora J.K. Rowling disse que foi uma Hufflepuff ― respondeu Buffy, a tentar a montar um bom argumento.

― Absurdo. Ela provavelmente só disse isso para que os pobres coitados que eram sorteados em Hufflepuff não se sentissem tão mal! ― replicou Spike.

Buffy bateu-lhe no braço, de forma provocadora, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

― És tão mau ― murmurou, com um sorriso nos lábios ao afastar-se. ― E o que dirias de Angel? ― perguntou-se, mudando de assunto.

Spike gemeu, fechando os olhos.

― Hufflepuff ― decidiu Spike, não querendo prolongar os pensamentos sobre o seu GrandSire.

― Mm, não sei. Ele realmente não me parece um Hufflepuff. Talvez Gyrffindor? ― meditou Buffy.

― Não. De jeito nenhum ― reclamou Spike, com olhos exorbitados. ― Não vou partilhar casa com o magnifico Poof.

Rolando os olhos, Buffy franziu os lábios, enquanto pensava.

― Então, talvez Ravenclaw? ― sugeriu, fazendo com que Spike risse. ― Não, não em Ravenclaw. ― Ela concordou, sorrindo. ― Bom, então qual? Eu não posso imaginá-lo em Slytherin. ― Angelus era um tema totalmente à parte.

― Já sei ― disse Spike, sorrindo-lhe malévolamente. ― Muggle.

― Muggle. Casa Muggle? ― repetiu Buffy, confusa e cansada.

― Nop. Só Muggle. Imaginei que um sítio como Hogwarts não deixaria entrar vampiros com testas grandes ― raciocinou Spike, fazendo Buffy bufar.

Buffy bocejou novamente, enquanto tentava manter-se desperta.

― E quanto a mim? ― perguntou ela, enterrando-se no peito dele.

― Gryffindor ― respondeu Spike, sem hesitação. ― Inabalavelmente leal. Corajosa, além da crença. E boa. Tu és tão boa, Buffy. Deus, tu personificas essa casa ― disse amorosamente, enquanto a segurava entre os seus braços.

Ela olhou para ele então, com os olhos nublados de sono. Ela não podia acreditar que isso fosse possível, que ela estava aqui nos braços dele. Eles tinham passado por tanto juntos, e por vezes ela ainda indagava se aquilo era mesmo real, ou se era apenas um sonho.

Como é que ele podia amá-la tanto como ela o amava? Às vezes, ela perguntava-se se ela merecia isso. Ela tratou-o tão mal. Tinha-o dado por garantido. Fora um milagre que ele tenha ficado, um milagre que ele voltou para ela, após se sacrificar por todos eles. Ela agradecia às estrelas que ele o fizera.

― E quanto a mim? ― sussurrou Spike, deslizando os dedos através do cabelo dela ― Não suponho que eu seja um Ravenclaw. Por muito que gostasse de me vangloriar, eu não sou assim tão inteligente. Ou obcecado com conhecimento.

Spike meditou, enquanto Buffy descansava contra ele.

― Nah, eu provavelmente sou um Slytherin ― imaginou Spike. Casa do mal. Sim, esse era ele. Pois por muito que ele gostasse de fingir, ele ainda era um homem mau. Ele tinha feito coisas horríveis, coisas imperdoáveis. Coisas pelas quais a sua alma o atormentava. Coisas que lhe causavam pesadelos.

Ainda o intrigava, por que Buffy o havia aceitado de volta. Recentemente desfantasmarizado, dirigiu-se diretamente para a porta dela. Ela tinha-se mudado, é claro. E estava mais do que surpresa de vê-lo. Foi uma reconciliação pedregosa, mas no final ela admitiu que o que ela havia dito anteriormente era verdade. Que ela o amava. Ele não podia acreditar. Ele ainda não podia acreditar nisso às vezes.

Olhem para ele. A ficar todo excitado e bravo, sobre uma classificação de casa fictícia. Patético.

― Ha, não ― respondeu Buffy, com voz divertida e abafada contra o seu corpo.

― Oh? E porque não? ― perguntou Spike, levantando uma sobrancelha.

― Por favor. Astuto e ambicioso? Spike, és a pessoa menos astuta que conheço ― apontou Buffy. ― Não, eu penso que és um Gryffindor. Tu definitivamente encaixas-te na parte impetuosa da lista ― brincou, antes de adotar uma voz séria. ― Mas também és corajoso. E leal. Tu definitivamente tens as qualidades de um Gryffindor. E tu também és bom, Spike. Tu és mais bondoso do que pensas. ― Ela olhou-o nos olhos, vendo a dúvida que pairava neles.

― Eu não acho, love ― murmurou Spike, olhos tristes e coração pesado.

― Tu és. Para mim, tu és ― disse Buffy, honestidade e amor irradiavam através de todas as suas palavras. Spike era tudo para ela.

Ela nunca pensou que alguma vez fosse conhecer o verdadeiro amor, não antes dele. Nem mesmo com Angel. Era uma pequena menina, que se tinha apaixonado por ele. Era a menina que ele via como - jovem, doce, inocente (e wow, se essa analogia não tinha um fator arrepiante). Mas com Spike, ela era uma mulher.

Ele havia-se apaixonado por tudo nela. Escuridão, coragem, feieza. Ele tinha visto os demónios dela e não se esquivou. Mesmo quando sentiu que todos a tinham traído, que ninguém a entendia - quando seu mundo havia caído, e se sentiu mais perdida e solitária do que nunca - ele estivera lá. Ele tinha sido a única coisa boa na sua vida, mesmo que na altura ela nunca o tenha admitido. Ele tinha sido a sua rocha, e continuara sendo isso todo. Ele tinha recuperado a sua alma por ela.

Eles trouxeram à tona o pior e o melhor de cada um. Ela era o sol dele, e ele era as estrelas e lua dela. Para ela, ele era mais do que bom. Ele era perfeito. O passado deles podia ser escuro, mas o seu futuro seria brilhante.

Fitando os olhos dela, Spike sorriu. Ele sabia. Ele sabia no seu coração, assim como ela. Ele pode não acreditar completamente nela às vezes, ele pode não entender a bondade que ela viu nele. Mas ele sabia. Ele sabia que a amava, e que ela o amava. Realmente, verdadeiramente, sem truques à vista. Ela amava-o.

― Mas se tu não acreditas em mim, penso que isso apenas te deixa em Hufflepuff ― raciocinou Buffy, rompendo o silêncio. Ela então aninhou-se debaixo dos cobertores, rindo enquanto a afastava dele.

― Hey!


End file.
